Charlie and Annabell
by Written-Life
Summary: Just read it already. Romeo and Jueliet rewrite. Rated T for character death.  Enjoy...


**Hi just me... this is a rewritten version of Romeo and Juliet. That is pretty much it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the theme of Romeo and Juliet.**

Annabell and Charlie

Sometimes life is hard. Sometimes it's easy and peaceful. Sometimes it's just a mixture of both. My life is hard. It's short too. It flashed by in the blink of an eye. It came and went. Sometimes you notice things and sometimes you don't. Most of the time you just notice the bad things. But, if you look closely enough, there are good things too. My name is Annabell and I took my life for granted. I thought I would live forever. Boy was I wrong. This is the story of how I died.

We drove along as the buildings and trees flashed past my window. The car hummed quietly as the leaves on the ground outside blew soundlessly down the street. It was getting harder and harder to breathe; the pain in my chest was growing. Becoming unbearable. I looked down; I had been absentmindedly wringing my hands. My fingers were a faint colour of blue against my black jeans. The sun shone down through my fringe. There was a reason for my fingers to be blue. It wasn't a cold day, not a cold day at all. With my parents in the front and me in the back, the car pulled into the parking lot. We had arrived at the hospital.

My parents had been talking softly in the front seat. It was obvious that there was something terribly wrong with me. My lips were probably blue right along with my fingers, I didn't know and at that point I didn't care. There was no talking now. We sat in silence for a good ten minutes before anyone said anything. Dad was the one who finally broke the silence. "We have to go..." that was it, that was all he said, but it filled me with dread. And so we went inside to hear my terrible fate.

"I'm sorry, but it's bad. Very bad. The symptoms your body has been showing are almost definite signs..." By this time I had stopped being able to conceive what words meant, they became incomprehensible. Heart failure. Of course it had to be the worst possible thing. There was no denying it, he had said. No denying. The truth hit me like a hand against my face. I needed a new heart; the only way that would happen was... I suppressed a shudder. Even if I didn't want the heart of a dead person my parents would make me take it. Legally I was still their child.

The waiting room was dull. The scene played at my eyes but I wasn't interested. The full meaning of the doctor's words hadn't hit me yet. Next to me my mother, my beautiful, strong and hardworking mother, was silently sobbing into her hands. On the other side of me was my father, he had the expression of stone-face calm, obviously trying to stay strong for us, he was trying to find logic in a hopeless cause. A tear fell down my face. Finally it hit. _I'm going to die_, I thought, _I'm going to die, and I've hardly lived my life. I haven't even fallen in love. I've only won stupid swimming awards, like they would ever help me in life._ And so I was admitted to the Hospital.

My mother was distraught. She couldn't hide it. Every time she entered my ward, she would be crying or if, on the rare occasion, she wasn't crying she'd start bawling as soon as she saw me. It was quite depressing. On the other hand my father, Mr Chasse, kept his emotions to himself. I never saw him smile anymore or even cry. I never saw him laugh or sob. He was silent. I needed something to hold onto, a small hope at the least. Every time anyone looked at me it was with only sympathy and pity. Those looks wiped any hopes I had.

No-one but me seemed to notice when a boy about my age moved to the same ward. But I noticed that the doctors and the boys' mother started giving him the same looks. Three days passed before anything happened. The space in-between this time was enclosed with friends from school visiting and other relatives coming to see me when they could. It was as normal as it could be when you're practically a bomb ticking away just waiting for the right moment to explode. The doctor, my parents, the boy's mother and I had a meeting on the third day. I'm pretty sure the only reason I was allowed to come was the fact that my parents didn't want to let me out of their sight.

I was looking at my lap, I had started to think_, this could be it. I could be getting a new heart; I could make it out of this alive._ The Doctor interrupted my thoughts. "We have found a suitable doner for your children..." he said. _Wait, _I thought, _Children? That must mean..._ I let the thought trail off in a different direction. I stood; as much as I wanted to stay and hear this news, I knew this was going to get ugly.

"Anna?" My mum Enquired, "Where are you going?" I turned to her.

"Mum, don't worry. I'm just going back to the ward." _Gee_, I thought, _I know she's just worried but she's getting annoying._

"Okay sweetie, but be careful. You know how weak you are right now." I could hear how worried she was, just with those few words so I just nodded and started walking away. My ward was only around the corner from where we were so it was a quick trip. As I was leaving the Doctor said; "So... as I was saying, we have found a suitable heart for your children. But..." _Damn_, I'd thought, _there always has to be a 'but' doesn't there?_

I reached the ward and saw the boy who had been in there with me for so long now. He looked up. I figured he'd heard my footsteps. He held my gaze for a second or two and looked away. _Weird_. I felt myself blushing. To hide my humility I climbed into bed. I was still tomato red and I felt so silly. I didn't even know the guys name and I had found myself thinking about the beautiful colour of his eyes or how I couldn't help but feel that he look perfect even in this dingy, old hospital ward. After so long with him just sitting across the room from me, I was suddenly interested in him. He seemed to feel the same way.

"Hi I'm Charlie. You're Annabell, aren't you?" I was too shocked to answer at first. _How did he know my name?_ I stammered something unintelligible and stupid like; "da tum, do." I tried again.

"Yeah that's me. You're here for a heart transplant aren't you?" Looking at the shocked expression he gave, I felt smug. He nodded and I continued, "Me too. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Like-wise." He choked out. With nothing to talk about, we fell into an awkward silence for a few minutes. I started humming to pass the time. I felt like a complete idiot, just sitting there trying to think of something to say.

"So, what team do you go for?"_ Really? Did I really just say that?_ Still, it got the conversation started. Just a stupid little question like that, started our relationship.

We went on like this for a while. It was getting kind of silly, but it was fun, in a strange way. Just then, our parent's burst in. Charlie had been saying; "what's your favourite-" But he was cut off by the screaming of our families.

See, what we didn't know, and what I would find out only later, was that there was only one heart and there were two patients. I didn't get the details, I probably never will. But I know that there was an argument about who would get the heart. They had two weeks to decide.

Now, back to all the screaming in the room. At first I could only hear my father yelling at the top of his lungs; "Annabell deserves the heart! She's going to nationals for swimming this year!"

Next was my mother. I couldn't believe it was actually her speaking. She had lost all her humanity. "My husband is right! You're only a single mother anyway!" If anyone yelled any louder they would wake up the whole hospital. My mother had yelled like this at Ms Kerr (Charlie's mother).

"Excuse Me!," Sally yelled incredulously. "Charlie is all I have!" It went on like this until finally my father pulled me out of my bed.

"Dad! What are you Doing?" I yelled. We had just been sitting there the whole time listening to the argument.

"I'm taking you to a different ward! This boy is trying to steal your heart," at this point he stopped to breathe "Transplant." He finally puffed out. I was too confused to do anything much as I was dragged from the room.

"NO! I don't want to leave!" My efforts to stay in the room drowned out by Charlie finally getting what was happening. We were almost to the door now. It was like my mother said before; I was weak.

"What! I'm not trying to steal anything! Annabell!" But it was too late, My parents wouldn't listen to reason.

The last thing they heard from us was my father yelling' "Stay away from my daughter!"

Like that was going to happen.

They dragged me, kicking and protesting, to the reception room. And so, I moved to a different ward.

"Annabell? Annabell are you there? Anna?" This was becoming a nightly routine. Charlie would come find me in my ward and, when possible, I went to his ward when I could. By some miracle we hadn't been caught yet. It had been going on for a week and I still had no idea how he got my ward number. Every meeting was accompanied by the monotonous sound of the heart monitor beeping in the background.

"Oh Charlie! I thought you wouldn't come!" I know, cheesy huh? But don't worry, it was just another one of our stupid games.

"I wouldn't fail you like that." He replied.

It was my turn to speak, "The doctors say I will die within a week if I do not receive a heart, they didn't want me to know but I overheard them talking."

"They say the same for me," He continued "But I would rather give you the heart than live without you." I was shocked to hear him say that. How weird, that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me, but I didn't want that. We hadn't made it official but I loved him.

"NO! You have to take it! Your mother needs you. Wait.." I heard footsteps "Quick you have to go. There's someone coming!" They were getting louder.

"Goodbye Annabell." With that he left the room just as my mother came in. I was to slow to try and pretend to be asleep.

"Annabell! Why are you up so late?" She whispered so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

"I...um...I had a nightmare." I lied quickly. That seemed to satisfy because she just nodded and went to sit down on her chair. She fell asleep almost immediately. The same wasn't said for me. I really was having a nightmare. My life was the nightmare, all of it except for Charlie. With that I drifted off to sleep.

The next day I was jumpy. I didn't know why, but I felt that there was something dreadfully wrong. I knew something was wrong with Charlie. The worst thing was that I couldn't ask anyone about it because it would give me away. I found out what it was at lunch time. My parents came in.

"Annabell, we have great news," It was my mother talking first "Charlie has given up the heart for you. He died last night!"

"What?" _No, no, no, no. This cannot be happening._

"It's great isn't it?" My father piped in. _Great? _"We're going to go see the doctors about when you can have the operation." They left, leaving me in silence. _Why-How could he have done this to me? He should have had the heart. That's it, I said I didn't want to live without Charlie and I don't want to._ I did the only thing I could think of; I turned off the machine that was keeping me alive. My breathing got heavy and I felt like I was going to sleep. I didn't think it would work that fast. I never woke up and I never said goodbye.

_Later that day a nurse found one Miss Annabell Chasse, she died of heart failure when her machine was unplugged._

It's like I said before, life can have good things and bad things. Before I died I was focusing on the bad things. I wasn't looking at the fact that I was going to live or the fact that my parents were happy again. Charlie was dead and that was all I knew.

**Yeah, it's pretty dramatic but oh well. Hope you liked it...**


End file.
